


Stay Safe

by Pineflower



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Mild Injury, Persona 5 Spoilers, Sorry if I got the dates a bit wrong, persona - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineflower/pseuds/Pineflower
Summary: Person A: AkechiPerson B: Akira(Major Spoilers Ahead)Prompt from: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161582114942/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-in-the-hitmanImagine Person A of your OTP in the hitman business. Pays well, a decent living - if one that’s somewhat illegal. Person B is always worried about Person A’s safety, and one day, in the middle of the night, Person A knocks on B’s door, bruised and bloody and asking for help.





	Stay Safe

**[12/22]**

Akira did not want to get up when another knock came from downstairs. He had blocked it out at first, but the constant knocking was keeping him awake. Maybe Sojiro got locked out and needed something in here…Or it could be Futaba on another one of her late night snack runs in the shop. Morgana let out an irritated meow when Akira didn’t get up and the knocking continued.

“Come on! Stop being so lazy and get up to see who is down there! Though…who wants something THIS late at night… Just be prepared for anything, okay?” There was a groan from the teen as he finally allowed himself to roll off the bed. Morgana’s complaining could only be ignored for so long. His feet barely touched the floor before he hissed and had them shoot up for a sec. Damn, it’s cold. I guess it IS the middle of December. I’ll pull the heater out in the morning. After another few seconds of sitting there, Akira got up and stumbled through the darkness and down to the first floors café. It was dark and empty, since it was the middle of the night. Yet a shadow was visible through the front doors window. Grabbing something nearby, an empty bottle, he slowly walked over to the entrance. For a moment, he peered out. Who on earth..?

After a second, the figure was recognized and he scrambled to open the doorway.

W-what?!

 

 

**[11/16]**

Sae’s palace had been successfully infiltrated, so now they only had to wait for the time to send the calling card. With the help of Akechi as their new team member too, things went a bit faster. The detective prince’s skills were not unnoticed. Of course, the others were wary of him. They had every right to be. Yet Akira couldn’t help but enjoy Akechi’s company.

The day after the route was secured, he shot a message to the detective. They had plenty of time to take it easy since all they could do was wait for the proper time to send the calling card.

 **[Akira:** Hey, Akechi? **]**

 **[Akira:** If you’re not busy today, want to come to the café after it closes? **]**

 **[Akira:** I thought maybe we could talk some over coffee. **]**

**[…]**

**[Akechi:** Well, I’ll have to see what’s on my schedule… **]**

 **[Akechi:** But otherwise, I’d enjoy that. How’s 7 sound? **]**

Akira was rather happy at the answer. While Akechi was a bit closed off from the group, they had talked quite a bit in the past. Even had a social link with him. It was always nice to chat with someone who just seemed to understand you better than most. Even Akechi seemed to be opening up more about things. Maybe it’s cause they worked together now.

When the clock finally fit 7, Akechi came in, punctual as usual. It seemed his schedule ad either been free or ignored. No one else was in the café other than the owner. The moment Sojiro saw a friend of Akira’s, he gave a rough farewell and left the shop to just them. It didn’t take long for two steaming cups of coffee to be set on the bar counter with the two of them side by side in chairs.

“..Thanks for the coffee. It’s pretty good. I’ll admit, I think you’ve matched Sojiro’s level in coffee making.”

Akira could only smirk and take a sip. The man who owned the restaurant made some fantastic coffee, so he knew Akechi was just buttering him up. Complimenting him just for the sake of being friendly. Still, the words were nice and still brought a smile to his face. “Ah, you flatter me.”

“I mean it. Your coffee has gotten better since the first time you served me a cup.”

Another sip was taken, but no reply given. The both sat side by side at the counter with the sounds of coffee being drunk. After awhile, Akira leaned back in his chair to look at this companion from behind. The brown hair fanned out around his neck and covered most of his skin. …yet something caught him off guard. Injuries from palaces were common, but there was a massive bruise on the back of Akechi’s neck that Akira had no memory of him getting. We avoided most of the shadows so how…?

Before he could stop himself, Akira had reached forward to brush the hair out of the way to get a closer look at the bruise on the back of Akechi’s neck. It was large and purple, a dark contrast to the teens skin. Yet it wasn’t even fully revealed. A good chunk of it was hidden under the blue vest he wore.

“What are you doing?”

Akiras hand shot back, realizing that he was invading the other space. A mild glare was being shot his way.

“I- Um- …sorry.”

“…Saw the bruise huh? Darn, I tried to get that covered up the best I could. ..Well here. I’ll tell you a secret. I trust you quite a bit more than the others in the team. I can tell they’re not too fond of me yet.”

Akechi sighed and set his empty cup on the counter before looking to the other. His red tinted eyes stared for a moment before he continued. “Well…I have another job besides being a detective and a Phantom Thief.

I’m also a hitman.”

Akira shot back some in his seat, seeing the red eyes grow a bit more sinister with that phrase. He knew that Akechi was weirdly practiced with his weapon in the Metaverse, but he didn’t expect that. A hitman?

“Ah, no need for alarm. I have no intentions of going after you, Leader. We ARE friends after all. I just…figured that you’d like to know that. I get my hands a little dirty by dealing with crooks on the sidelines. Nothing more than that. Injuries that I sustain are par for the course.”

For a moment, they were silent. Akira had to allow this information to sink in before he reached back out for the detective, setting his hand on the others arm. “…I trust you. Just please… stay safe, okay?”

“…Alright.”

 

**[~]**

“Akechi?!”

The brown haired teen stood outside the café, a small grimace appearing on his face. Dark circles surrounded his eyes and made him look exhausted. Yet what caught Akira off guard was the amount of blood streaming from Akechi’s left shoulder. A bullet wound. A bad one at that.

Akira hadn’t seen him since he turned on them all, attempted murder and eventually sacrificed himself to allow the team to get to Shido. Futaba had declared him dead after a couple gunshots had rang out. After all this time, he’s alive?!

“…D-do you mind if I…c-come in…?”

Shot back to reality, Akira had to quickly debate if Akechi was trustworthy enough to be allowed inside. He’s bleeding, exhausted, and probably freezing to death in this weather. Even still, half of him screamed to slam the door, lock it and call the others. That Akechi had tried to murder him and that he wasn’t worth the time.

Yet the other half said that while Akechi had betrayed them all, he didn’t deserve his fate. It had been a sad motive. He had his reasons for pointing the gun and pulling the trigger. So despite everything that had happened between them, Akira slowly moved to the side and allowed the detective to come into the café without a word.

A grateful look was shot in his direction as the brown haired boy slowly stumbled into the shop. He was wearing the blue vest over a white shirt, same as the last time they had been together. Holding his injured arm, Akechi grunted as he sat in one of the booths and stared up at Akira. A medical kit was snatched up from behind the counter. Quickly, he got to work on patching Akechi up.

“…S- …sorry…for…e-everything.”

Akira slowed with his work and glanced up to meet eyes with Akechi. The detective’s tired eyes couldn’t hide anything so it was obvious his apology was genuine.

“I…I don’t remember much…I shot at that gate switch to save you all and face that messed up version of me that Shido saw… and then we both shot each other…everything went…dark…” Akechi coughed, looking towards the backing of the booth while he let Akira patch him up. “…Yet…when I woke up, everything was…cold. But I knew I was alive. I was…outside the Diet building…on the grass. Everything hurt and I could feel the gunshot…in my arm… And once I got the strength…I came over here.”

“You just woke up outside the Diet building?!” Akechi jumped at the sudden yell from the black haired teen. “…Well…yeah? Why?”

“It’s been almost a week since we took down Shido. You’ve been gone for so long. How did you…survive?” Akira was shocked that Akechi hadn’t appeared after all that time. He only just now reappeared? Something must of given him another chance.

“…I swore I told you to stay safe out there.”

Akechi snorted quietly. Even after a week of being gone, his sense of humor was still there.

“…well…sorry for breaking that promise…leader.”


End file.
